


Dungeon Visit

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is very uncomfortable, M/M, NO rape, Non-consensual kiss, Pedophilia, Small fic, Vlad is a creep, takes place during Bitter Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Danny is just trying to find his way back to the reunion, but Vlad finds him first.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Dungeon Visit

Danny was lost.

But seriously, that was kind of inevitable. He’d branched out from his parents to go to the bathroom, promising that afterwards he would head back towards the reunion. And he _had_ every intention of doing so. But the mansion was so insanely huge that he couldn’t seem to get back from the bathroom.

Turn after turn, he was winding deeper into the bowels of Vlad’s mansion. He’d even tried backtracking at one point, but now he was more lost than ever, and the air around him was growing colder.

“Brrr…” Danny rubbed his arms. Cold made it hard to tell when his ghost sense went off – those annoying ghost birds better not show up again. For once in his life, it’d be nice if things would just go the way they were supposed to. 

Get unlost, find the party, maybe hang around and try to learn more about Vlad, who seemed a lot cooler than your average fifty-something guy. _Than dad, that is._

But finding his way back was easier said than done.

This part of the mansion was downright sinister. Not a hint of green or gold anywhere. No furniture, even! No gilded mirrors or fancy end tables. Just damp cold walls.

“What is this, a dungeon?” Danny muttered. But he hadn’t even gone down any stairs. “Okay, the humongous mansion is less cool than I first thought.”

The whole aesthetic only got worse when he ended up in a hallway with rooms that were more cell than anything, if the iron-barred doors were anything to go by.

“Weird…” This was some kind of crazy medieval deal. Did Vlad just have a thing for castles and medieval history? At this point, heading forward was just taking him further away from the party anyway, so Danny let himself get sidetracked. With a creak of old iron, he slipped into one of these shadowed rooms, curious. 

No lighting whatsoever. Blank stone walls. Were those chains on the far wall? Danny was just stepping closer to investigate when -

“Daniel?”

“ _Ahh_!” Danny whirled around, then sagged in relief. “Oh, Vlad. Jeez, am I glad to see you. I’ve been wandering around for like, hours!”

“Only twenty-four minutes,” Vlad replied. 

“Okay, well it felt like – wait, you’re joking, right?”

“Twenty-four minutes and thirty six seconds, approximately.” Vlad had not moved from the door. This had the eerie effect of barring the doorway.

“How did you know that?” Danny said slowly.

“I was… joking.” 

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, I get it.” Danny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, uh, we should probably be getting back to the reunion….” Danny sidled towards the exit.

“Not yet.” Vlad languidly placed his hands on either side of the doorway, effectively closing off even the idea of slipping through.

Danny stopped in place, abruptly very nervous. He’d never been around an adult who had acted like this. He’d expected something like “blah blah, Danny you shouldn’t have wandered off, we’re heading back _right_ now and getting you safely to your parents.”

But Vlad was… relaxed. It was like he didn’t mind Danny had wandered off, and didn’t have any rush to return. 

Danny didn’t know what to make of it. “Uh, then what do you want to do…?” 

Vlad’s fingers stroked the doorframe silkily. “Did you know, Daniel, that the design of this mansion was inspired by Romanian castles constructed in the fourteen hundreds?”

“Uhhh, no. That’s pretty cool, though.” 

“In those times, they trapped prisoners in rooms just like these. Kept them until starvation or something worse befell them.” Vlad waved a hand dismissively at the room. “While this room never held such prisoners, sometimes I wonder what it would be like…”

“What, is that supposed to be a threat?” Danny joked. _Please, please let that be a joke._ Danny _really_ didn’t like the way Vlad was looking at him. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Vlad replied, eyes glinting

Danny trembled, viscerally afraid without truly knowing why. _He hasn’t done anything but stand there,_ he chastised himself angrily. _You’re freaking out for no reason. Just push past the guy and get back to the party!_

“I need to go!” Danny said, more firmly.

A ripple of surprise traveled through Vlad, and the billionaire blinked with the expression of a cat startled from its prey. “Ah. Yes. Of course. I… I apologize, Daniel.” His hands, now clumsy where once they had been certain, dropped from the doorframe, and he shuffled to the side.

“Thanks….” Danny moved to shove past Vlad, only for chilly fingers to wrap tight around his wrist. In a single swift motion, Danny was crunched between the cold steel door and Vlad’s body, his arm twisted up behind his back.

His blood froze in his veins. Deep, bone-trembling shivers started up. 

This wasn’t like a ghost fight. This was an adult person. Danny couldn’t transform to fight or escape. Vlad was _human_ – Vlad knew his _parents_. And if Danny did anything supernatural, he would tell them. And then… 

Experiments.

_No, they’re your parents; they’d love you still, they wouldn’t do that –_

But he couldn’t be sure of that.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he whimpered. This was something adults weren’t supposed to do, he knew that. This was a way they had never behaved toward Danny before. 

“I apologize, Daniel…” and Vlad did look utterly remorseful, eyes wide and sad. 

“H-hey, it’s okay, just – just let me on my way, and I won’t bring it up again, okay?”

Vlad seemed to be struggling with the request, but Danny didn’t understand why it was so difficult. Seconds passed, and Vlad didn’t reply or let him go. Something warred in his eyes, and Danny’s fear returned tenfold.

“Hey, look, Vlad, please, I won’t –“

Vlad’s grip tightened and Danny’s shoulder began to twist in his socket.

“A-ah – I’m sorry! I won’t wander around your mansion, I’m sorry, I just wanted to go the bathroom I was trying to find the reunion, I wasn’t going to steal any-“

“You think I’m angry with you?” Vlad broke in with incredulity. His grip slackened enough to relieve the pressure on Danny’s shoulder.

“Uhhh?” How was he supposed to respond? What would make him in the least amount of trouble? “Y-yes? No? I don’t know.”

“Dear boy, I’m not angry with you… It’s something else entirely…”

“Okay, well if you just let me go-” This completely destroyed Danny’s impression that Vlad was a ‘cool guy.’ No, now he’d strayed into ‘creepy guy, very creepy guy’ territory, and Danny wanted to be miles away.

Except Vlad had zero intention of letting him escape. Instead, he stepped closer - and there wasn’t a whole lot of room to even _be_ stepping closer. The smell of his cologne, rich but stale, filled Danny’s nostrils, and the neatly pressed fabric of his suit brushed over Danny’s old t-shirt. 

“Wait, what are you doing-” Danny felt like he was rattling off words without knowing what he was saying, just trying to fill the silence and get Vlad to see his actions were not okay, that this was weird and abnormal-

Vlad leaned down, his cheek so close to Danny’s that they were nearly touching. 

Bizarrely, a laugh burped up from Danny’s chest because this was too weird, and he didn’t know what else to do.

Vlad inhaled, and sighed softly.

“Did you just - sniff me-?!” Danny squeaked. 

“You even smell a little like her.”

“ _Her_!?”

“Maddie.” Vlad breathed the name like a prayer; Danny’s stomach swooped and it felt very much as if he had swallowed ice. Many pieces came together very swiftly and he could barely breathe. Vlad continued, smiling a stiff and humorless smile, “Your _mother._ I wish it were her here. But she’s far too clever. You, however…”

Danny’s shock morphed into courage as he thought of his mother. “Let me go!” He needed to make it back to the party. He needed to tell his family- They had to know that Vlad was some - some - 

“Tell anyone, and I will kill your father.”

Danny froze in place, suddenly possessed of the certainty that Vlad could read minds. 

Vlad trailed his knuckles along Danny’s cheek.

“Fight back, and I will kill your father.”

Danny’s heart hammered in his ears. Oh god, he wished he had never wandered off. He wished he never met Vlad, never knew that there was something so so terribly wrong with him. 

“Resist, and…”

“You’ll kill my dad.” The words were hushed, raspy. 

“Good boy.”

Vlad cupped his cheek. Their bodies aligned and he was so _close,_ so close that it stifled Danny’s breath, made him feel trapped as surely as if he were chained. Their lips touched. Danny jerked back so hard that his skull hit concrete and his ears rang. 

“Get off me!“ it was high-pitched and hoarse sounding as panic began to close around his lungs. Vlad wasn’t going to - he wasn’t really going to-? 

_Was he_?

This was all wrong, this was so messed up.

“You’re not fighting back, are you?” Vlad whispered in a half-song.

“N-no - _no_!” Danny didn’t know if Vlad would follow through on his threat; if his dad was in any actual danger or not. He didn’t know what sort of person Vlad was, except a terrible one. But there was no way he would risk it. Not a chance. “I won’t fight. What - what are you going to do to me?”

“Can you not guess?” Vlad smiled indulgently, baring lethally sharp teeth that absolutely could not be human. 

A wild, placeless thought sprang to Danny’s mind. One entirely unrelated to the events in the moment. “ _Plasmius_ ,” he breathed before he could stop himself, without having any real evidence beyond those sharp teeth. 

Vlad went still. His chest rose and fell slowly against Danny’s. 

“Perceptive,” he finally murmured, and cold terror doused Danny’s insides.

It wasn’t just a stupid flit of thought, or a wild conjecture. 

“But you’re human!” All Danny seemed capable of was spilling whatever first thought popped into his head.

“And so are you. At least, half of you.”

To Danny’s immense relief, his discovery had changed Vlad’s demeanor to something perhaps not less ominous, but at least less creepy. He relaxed and stepped away, at last giving Danny room to breathe. Danny’s hand pressed to his chest, where his heart thundered a million miles a minute. His mind tumbled all over itself, as he processed two things at once: one, the thing Vlad had been about to do to him and might still. Two: the revelation that Vlad too was a halfa. _But how? Why?_

Danny warily raised his eyes. He couldn't read Vlad’s stony expression. 

_I’m not… actually like him, am I?_

“Now you know my secret,” Vlad mused. “Then I can admit I know yours, Phantom.” His fingers touched his lips, as if contemplating the brief taste he’d gotten. Then, he lowered his hand and straightened his suit. “Let’s keep each other’s secrets, shall we? _All_ of them.” The way Vlad raked his eyes along Danny’s form made him feel like he was wearing nothing at all. 

He flattened himself to the stone, its chill piercing through his shirt and stinging his back. 

“Good boy.” With a last flash of that smile, Vlad skirted around the corner and was gone. 

Danny let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and slumped to the floor in a pile. S

Ghost fighting, bullies, high school, and now… now this. Now Vlad. And the disturbing promise that lurked under his final words. Danny was left with the unsettling sensation that he had barely escaped some awful fate. A fate that might still come to him, if he wasn’t very, very careful. 

_Never be alone with Vlad again._

He didn’t need telling twice. 

Danny forced himself back up onto trembling legs, and started anew on the mission to find his way back to the reunion. Before. Before _something._ Before he got caught. Before Vlad changed his mind. 

Danny needed a long time to process this. And until then…

_Never be alone._


End file.
